Momo, Momiji and the Host Club
by amoomoo4me
Summary: momo has finaly discovered that momiji is her brother. but when she and her brother are accepted to ouran their lives are suddenly filled with even more craziness than before. but when the host club discovers their dark secrets will family bonds survive?
1. the transfer students

Amoomoo4me: I do not own either shows! Momo and Momiji are twins in this story and are both 18 years old. Momo and Momiji's parents moved to Germany reluctantly on their mother's part leaving Momo with the Souma's, the only reason Momo's mother allowed it was because of the school Momo was going to. Momo has just learned that Momiji is her twin and is ecstatic at the news. Their mother is still unaware that she has a son. It's not loyal to the facts but makes it a lot easier to write.

Momo, Momiji and the Host Club

"Momo would you mind explaining why you aren't wearing the school uniform?" asked a very confused Momiji as he inspected his sisters choice outfit.

"Of course Momiji-nii-san…1) because the uniform is hideous…2) because I had to match your uniform… 3) I didn't want to wear the guys uniform." Answered a very giddy Momo in a chipper tone that was identical to her twin's. She had just realized that Momiji was her twin and hell yeah she was embracing it. She had even gotten permission from the principle to have a uniform specially made for her. The dress she was wearing was a (in Momiji's opinion) cute dress. It was knee length, with elbow length sleeves, the neckline was at her collar bone, with ballet flats, and the scariest part was the fact that it all was the exact same shade of purple as his uniform. A shiver ran down his spine, don't get him wrong he loved Momo with all his heart but sometimes she was really scary.

Just as he Momiji dismissed all unsettling thoughts about his sister from his mind their limo stopped in front of a school that just screamed 'only the elite are welcome'. And as the twins stared with dropped jaws their chauffer opened the door to allow them to get out of the limo. Momiji quickly recovered his standing and gracefully stepped out and offered his hand to his companion.

*****************************The host club*******************************

"Look at that boy…" Muttered Hikaru. "He's taking all the ladies attention from us." Finished Kauru bitterly.

Just as the twins finished they saw the boy gracefully turn around and offer his hand to an unknown companion. And as the host club watched they saw a feminine hand reach out and grab the boy's hand, and out stepped a beautiful young lady.

The entire female student body just let out a squeal as they saw the 'kawi' couple holding hands as their limo drove away. While the hosts just stared at the beauty of the two. Both were brown eyed with wavy blond hair they were unmistaken ably related, even though one was male and the other female.

**************************with Momo and Momiji**************************

"Nii-san could we go now? These people are scaring me." Asked Momo, and when Momiji looked at her she looked positively terrified. And when he looked up he saw the strangest thing ever, what looked like the entire female student body exclaiming how cute they looked and fainting. A large sweat drop appeared on Momiji's head.

"Let's go Momo; we still have to find our class." Said Momo as he led his sister away from the weirdoes.

Amoomoo4me: yeah not completely accurate. But its soooo cute. Hope you liked! Please review so I can know what I need to do to make the audience like it more.


	2. the transfer students names are sohma

Amoomoo4me: I do not own either shows! In case you didn't read this before Momo and Momiji are twins in this story and are both 18 years old. Momo and Momiji' s parents moved to Germany reluctantly on their mother's part leaving Momo with the Souma's, the only reason Momo's mother allowed it was because of the school Momo was going to. Momo has just learned that Momiji is her twin and is ecstatic at the news. Their mother is still unaware that she has a son. Once again it's not loyal to the facts but makes it a lot easier to write.

Momo, Momiji and the Host Club

"Momiji, this is it! Class 3A." stated a very eager Momo. And as he turned towards the door Momo was already turning the doorknob. When she pushed the door open they both walked into the room with ungodly grace.

The teacher along with ever person in the class turned their heads when the door opened expecting ordinary transfer students. What they saw was two gorgeous persons, one male and one female with identical eyes, hair, posture and smiles. The teacher was the first one to recover herself from her shock, and admiration. When she said, "Konnichiwa, I'm Suzuki-sensei. You are?"

"Konnichiwa, I'm Sohma, Momiji. This is Sohma, Momo, were the new transfer students." Answered Momiji, with a wide smile, and flawlessly graceful gestures.

Almost spontaneously both the guys and girls eyes became hearts as they exclaimed over their cuteness, and grace. All the while the two Sohma's became very worried over the sanity of these persons and their own personal safety as well!

Then behind them a door opened and a cheery voice broke through the squeals [hint, hint], "Hello everyone! Sorry were late but Tama-Chan insisted we see the new transfer students arrive, but here we are!" It seems he hasn't noticed they were right in front of him.

Momiji and Momo slowly turned around to see who was behind them. What met their eyes was a very familiar if not a disconcerting sight. What looked to be a little boy latched onto a larger more stoic boy. The disconcerting thing about it wasn't really the sight at all but what the smaller boy looked like he looked almost exactly like Momiji did when he first started high school minus the flowers.

Amoomoo4me: do you like it? If so please review even if you hate it review so ill know!


	3. the transfer students are shocked

Amoomoo4me: I do not own either shows! Momiji isn't possessed anymore, but Akito is

keeping it a secret because, only he and Kureno are without the curse.

Kureno does appear in this fic, so does Arisa and Saki.

Momo, Momiji and the Host Club

Momo glanced at Momiji to see him looking at her, they silently communicated with their eyes telling each other not to show their shock and to talk to each other about it later.

"Ms. Sohma, would you sit in the seat right there?" asked the teacher when the two turned back around, pointing to a seat right next to where the blond boy had sat just a second before. "And Mr. Sohma could you sit right there?" asked the teacher when Momo moved toward her seat, she was pointing at a seat right next to Momo's, and the window.

Momiji nodded his head giving her a polite smile while he moved toward his seat just as gracefully as Momo had moved to hers. When they were both seated most of the students reluctantly turned back to where the teacher was standing.

Momiji glanced at Momo meeting her eyes he nodded to her silent question while telling her not to be to obvious about her scrutiny of the small blonde boy. Unknown to the twins some students hadn't turned back towards the teacher. For example a tall dark haired boy who was sitting right next to the twin's subject of interest, who just happened too of caught their minuscule slipup when he and Hunni had entered.

With her and Momiji's silent conversation over they both straightened their appearances and tuned into the teachers lecture on advance physics. Lucky for them they already knew all that was being taught. They were graduating from an online college at least Jun Suzuki, and Yoko Suzuki were, but that's just technicalities. It was now time to gather information so Momo opened her notebook which she hadn't even planned on writing in and started to write down the boy's description. Blonde hair in fashionable disarray, brown innocent eyes, and short. All together he looked like an elementary school student not a third year high school student. With the description down it was now time to draw his appearance; she'd color it in later.

Almost immediately once she was done with her drawing it was lunch period, a.k.a. time for her and Momiji's private talk about their new classmate.

Amoomoo4me: do you like it? Please review, even if you hate it id like to know what you think.


End file.
